


Love Letters

by apathycares



Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Fluff, Steamy but not too nsfw, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares
Summary: You look back at Hinata’s love letter to you as you wait for him to finish practice, and when he does, you share a sweet steamy moment.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662
Kudos: 41





	Love Letters

“Eh?” You grunted, as you pulled out a foreign envelope from your bag as you made to pull out your notebook. You stared at it for a couple of seconds, chewing on your lower lip in thought, before you pushed it back in and sat straight. If it was what you thought it was, you didn’t want to open it here.

Unbeknownst to you, a couple of nervous glances were stolen by the sender in question.

.x.

You giggled as you recalled that memory, rolling over on the hotel bed with the old letter in her hand. In retrospect, it was pretty obvious who sent it. It was absolutely cheesy, but in that doki doki way, as he would say, and look where it got you anyway — in his hotel room waiting for him to get dinner. You wonder where they’d be if you hadn’t -

“[Name]-chan! They had those little cookie things you liked so I got some too! Ah, but I didn’t know what flavour, so I kinda got two boxes?”

Your eyebrow twitched. “Shouyou, as sweet as you are, you do remember you’re on a budget, _right_.” You shot a look at him, causing him to break into a sweat. _“Right?”_ You pressed, folding your arms and narrowing you eyes.

“Um… Was that for the whole trip?” Hinata reluctantly questioned, before shooting to attention when he saw what was in your hands. “Is that my confession letter?!”

“…..”

“It is, isn’t it?”

“…..”

_“Isn’t it?”_

“Actually, I wonder how you can remember the paper you wrote on _yearsss ago_ but not the money plan they gave you _just yesterday._ ”

Hinata shifted from foot to foot, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away, flushing brightly while he mumbled a few words to the ground.

“Hm?”

He flushed harder.

_“Shou.”_

“IsaidItookdaystryingtowritethatthing.”

You heated up instantly yourself, looking down at the letter that barely had more than three sentences altogether, imagining a young Hinata mulling over what to write to you for days.

Now older Hinata stiffened as two arms wrapped around his waist, before he looked down at you snuggling into his chest.

You looked up, eyes glassy and smile blinding. “Thank you.” You whispered, lifting yourself up on your toes to press a soft kiss on his lips.

_Maaaan, how did I get so lucky??_

Hinata tentatively pulled you closer, slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss as your fingers tangled up in his hair. He felt the vibrations of your shiver on his hand on the small of your back, taking it as a cue to heave you up in his arms and make his way to the bed.

A desperate huff escaped his lips as he fumbled with your dress. It didn’t help when you merely giggled at his demise and tugged his sweats off easily in the interim. The thought of ripping it off your body tempted him, but he didn’t want to hu —

“Shouyou.”

“Mmfff?” He had bent down to use his teeth on a pesky button.

“I know a tailor…”

Hinata stared you down for a moment. You pointedly placed your hands on his thighs and held them. With another moment of hesitation, he gripped both sides of your dress and pulled them apart, feeling a little barbaric as the buttons flew and your purple bra peeked behind the tattered material. The sight of a fading love bite right under the wiring washed a sense of loss on him. Hinata numbly leaned down and captured the spot between his lips.

 _“Oh!”_ You squeaked as he lifted a hand to squeeze a mound, massaging it keenly as he sucked his favourite spot he liked to mark up, before his knee came up to press against your panties. You hissed and bucked, squirming underneath him as he continued his ministrations unbothered, although you were suspicious of the fluttery kisses he snuck in between his harsh markings in apology. Hinata always got carried away when it came to the things he was obsessed with.

You just had to accept your place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!
> 
> This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.


End file.
